Mazes and Hills
by Remniscent Shadow
Summary: She was dying, and with a painful realization she knew that her friends would not come for her. They did not care. Suddenly, a white clad figure entered through the grove of trees, his beautiful hair billowing in the wind
1. The Beginning

**Mazes and Hills**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any sort of manner; I'm just a fan who wishes she could... –sigh-.

- oo0o0o0o

_She stared, startled, confused and intrigued. The blood on her hands was not hers, yet she found no other place it could pertain to. She'd awoken in a clearing and with nothing but blood on her hands, her exposed body shivered slightly in the wind as she observed her surroundings..._

_Nothing. She could sense nothing. Her voice seemed to be gone too, she'd tried too many times already to provoke a sound from within her, in vain apparently, for nothing but the eternal silence was to be heard. ..._

_Her raven hair danced wildly with the wind, a storm seemed to be brewing..._

_The hill she now walked upon seemed endless and she still had yet to find a sign of life, nothing had come across her path nor had she come upon anyone. But how was she to know when she'd found another being, when she barely knew what she herself looked like. She had no consent of what she looked like, or what someone else should look like for that matter. Hardly any idea of where she was to begin with, how'd she come to ending there in the clearing? She was sad or so she would come to recognize it as later, for now she settled on calling it confusion, it seemed to be the only thing that made sense; she had yet to learn how to recognize her own emotions..._

_Soon dark clouds loomed overhead, the ever shining diamond in the sky disappeared behind the gloom and raindrops splattered on her naked body. Not that she paid any heed to them, she walked aimlessly somehow in the depths of her mind knowing that if she followed the path on the land it'd take her somewhere, somewhere where she could look at her own reflection and see what others looked like, maybe they could give her back her voice, her memories…. _

_-oooo_

_He was hungry. Yet he knew that a few days without food would not harm him. Right now his priority was to figure out where everyone had gone. He, like the girl many miles away had too woken in a clearing with nothing but his cloak and sword. He would set things straight, that was for sure, and whoever had ripped him of his clothes and empire would pay, surely a long torturous death. However, he wasn't entirely sure he knew of a kingdom that pertained to him, it was merely something that had been lurking in his mind when he awoke, for he too did not have his memories, simply small fragments that would flash across his mind. He was powerful, he was feared, and he was a full demon, yet he had no name. He growled as small tiny fragments of water fell on his body. Wrapping his cloak tighter to himself he gathered the few belongings he found scattered about him when he'd woken and light and quick as a feather jumped gracefully to the nearest tree, where he would perch amongst its branches forming a plan and wait for the now ruthless storm to finish... _

_-o0o00o0o  
_

_He was angry; his plan had not carried out successfully. There were survivors, had it been anyone else he wouldn't have minded and disposed of them quickly. However, it was __**them**__. Out of all the damn creatures that could've survived, it had to be __**them**__._

_He growled. He did not like this._

_He would have to fix it._

**_Now._**

_-0o0oo0o00o0_

_And there was a man who should've been dead._

_And he was._

_However, like one before him, he was aroused, taken brusquely from his form of rest._

_He recalled the events of what happened before he was gone of the land of the living._

_Not that he cared about it now, he was someone else, and whom he might've been before no longer mattered. Not that he would remember for much longer, not all of it anyways, only what was necessary._

_He was clothed in red; whether it was blood or the true nature of the garment he did not know. He did not care._

_He stood. He was different. _

_His blood was the same._

_Beside him a hand shot up, out of the earth. A moan of pain was heard as the individual was too awakened in a harsh manner from their rest._

_Their outfits both worn and tattered, did not take away from the menace they presented, the forest was quiet._

_They stood, and stared at each other intently. A sort of understanding passed between them, nodding at each other in agreement. Slowly, as they readjusted to walking, the two figures headed along their path. One destination in mind._

_-00o00o0o0o0_

_A from within the shadows of the trees stepped a figure. A small white glowing aura surrounded her frame. Holding in her hands was a small jar, it began to crack. It had served its purpose._

_The figure looked intently at the road in which the two individuals had walked away in._

_A slight frown marred her features._

_For once in her life –if she could call it that now- she doubted as to whether she made the correct choice._

_She shook her head; it had been the only option left._

_The jar now nothing but dust in her hands flew away with the wind._

_Once again she took shelter in the shadows of the forest, her delicate figure still noticeable from the glow emanating about her. And then she vanished._

_The wind blew softly, and off in the distance a malignant boisterous laugh was heard, spreading throughout the land._

_It seemed to be everywhere._

_And in a sort of way it was. He was._

_Technically, it now all belonged to him._

_-0o0o0o0o  
_

Two figures stood crouching at the crest of hill.

It was quiet.

The distant rumbling of thunder filled the air, but besides that, nothing. Carefully, one of the figures arose, standing in a guarded position and gently sniffed the air. There was something nearby, but before he had the chance to alert his companion a disfigured beast came roaring out of the surrounding forest.

The sword at his side pulsed, its power calling to its owner to be released. His companion gave a startled gasp at the sight of the demon, abandoning her crouched position to stand beside him, slowly reaching for the arrows strapped to her back, only to be interrupted as he stretched his arm in a form of silence. "It cannot see us," he muttered.

And indeed, upon further inspection the beast seemed to have quite a dilemma in trying to locate them, its head moving frantically from side to side.

Now that she thought of it, it rather looked like a chameleon, just ten times bigger and uglier – definitely uglier.

"Do not move" his words were whispered low enough so that she may hear and so as not to alert the demon of their whereabouts. With practiced movements, he unsheathed his sword, feeling the thrum of power emanating from it. In one quick movement, he had raised it, swinging it back down releasing a powerful blast of energy and eliminating the demon.

"Uhm, Sesshomaru?" came the questioning voice from behind. The aforementioned figure stole a quick sideways glance at her, a perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

"There are more demons..." she said pointing in back of them, almost as if her indication had been a sign to come out the demons came pouring through the thickness of the forest, racing up towards the hill with feral growls and cries.

"Hn" was the response accompanied by the cracking of his knuckles.

-0o0o0o0

"Ugh, I'm covered in gooey stuff" muttered a disgruntled Kagome, as she attempted to wipe some off of her raven tresses.

Sesshomaru on the other hand hardly had a spot of dirt on his body. Kagome thought that it was unfair that he could look like a god whilst she resembled something slightly worse than a hobo.

"You would not be is such conditions if you had remained where I left you"

"What? I try to save your royal ass, and this is how you thank me?"

"I did not require saving, the situation was under control"

"Oh, so I take it that being surrounded by at least a thousand demons with an injured leg, and now a more recent wound on your shoulder, is called- having it under control?"

"My injuries are of no consequence, they will heal soon either way."

"Uh-huh, that's what you said about your leg, and may I ask, for how long has that been injured?" she said, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

If Sesshomaru could have sighed he would have, but the human behind him had already caused him to act in ways that contradicted himself, that simply sighing would be crossing the line.

"Sesshomaruuu, for how long has that led been injured?" she questioned once more, the smirk taking full residence upon her lips.

He did not appreciate the way she said the name in a sing-song voice, it made her sound like she was about to reprimand him. And besides, she sang it rather out of tune.

" Two weeks" he replied casting an annoyed glance in her direction. She brushed it off easily, and smiled.

"Exactly, so we can't risk having you injured again Sesshomaru" Prancing up to his side she poked his right shoulder. Sesshomaru sighed. She smiled, and suddenly glanced at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "There's a hot spring not too far from here, we will stop nearby so that you may bathe and rest." Was his reply to her unspoken question. "Thanks Sesshomaru" she murmured spinning on the back of her heel to gather the scattered contents of her backpack.

The woman had no respect for his person. She had poked his shoulder.

-o00oo

The night was quiet.

Small tendrils of her delicate hair floated about with the wind as she lay staring at the night sky, she sighed. The Taiyoukai cast slight glance to her, eyeing carefully how the moon made her skin glow.

Kagome yawned and rolled over onto her side, snuggling deeper into the confines of her sleeping bag.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn" was the response.

"I'm sorry"

" What are you apologizing for Kagome?"

"This is all my fault"

"Kagome, I am used to you barging into a fight on unnecessary moments."

"No, I mean, for this, for all of it."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

Not this again.

"It couldn't be helped, you are preoccupying yourself with something that can no longer be changed"

"I wish I could go back and change time."

" Very foolish, there's no point, much less wishing for something of the impossible."

Time Travel. Psh, yeah right.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Kagome grimaced, a deep frown marred her features.

"Yeah, you're right." she said, turning around to face him plastering a smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I'll go to sleep now."

"Hn" Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod and she turned back around, thinking that the world was full of fucking irony.

"Kagome,"

"Yes?" she turned back around

"Do not apologize so much."

"Oh ok I'm so- ," he quirked an eyebrow, "uhm , yeah, ok, right."

Turning back around Kagome sighed once again, closed her eyes and succumbed to the calling of the sand man.

-o0o0o0o0o0o

_It took her several days, perhaps weeks even, to find someone. And when she did she was not welcomed. He had a tall figure, and mesmerizing red eyes. His snow white hair danced with the wind. It looked very soft._

_She took a step forward. A named fluttered just below the surface of her mind. If only she could grab a hold of it. _

_-o0o0o0o  
_

_She was small, and delicate. She had absolutely no balance, the most clumsy human he'd ever stumbled upon. Weak, was the one resounding word across his mind. _

_He growled, the smell of the deceased bastard still lingered on her skin._

_-o0o0  
_

_They kept each other company. He gave her shelter and provided food when needed. In return she practiced, and learned how to defend herself._

_Kagome. Her name was Kagome._

_And his eyes shimmered golden, her scent kept him calm- of course, he would never admit it._

_She was practicing, what appeared to him more of a graceful dance._

_She learned quickly, he had apparently underestimated her._

_That, however, did not mean that she was anything more than human._

_Human. With a lot of weaknesses._

_-0o0o0o0o  
_

_She felt safe. She thought that was funny considering whom she was dealing with, but she shook her head and sighed._

_He was training, moving his body so gracefully, he seemed like a god to her._

_He was Sesshomaru._

_-0o0o0  
_

_However, they did not bode well._

_He despised humans, or so he kept repeating over and over to himself._

_She didn't like him either at first._

_They resembled each other so much. And yet they were so different that it hurt. She wanted comfort, and while he could provide protection and safety it was not the same. She was a creature that depended upon interacting with others._

_He was a damn rock, and rocks don't freaking speak._

_And he was cold like ice. _

_She was a sun whose radiance seemed to be shrunken by his cold and harsh winds._

_-0o0o  
_

_**Leave me a review! ;D**  
_


	2. The Ancient Tree

Mazes and Hills

Chapter 2

The Ancient Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters.

_It was dark. The stars that served as her guidance were nowhere in sight. She shuddered, something was nearby. Her breath was coming in small shallow puffs of air, her reiki stretched out trying to sense everything about her. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing, and yet she knew that something was watching her. "InuYasha,"she whispered tentatively. Where was everybody? The presence was starting to become overwhelming, her heartbeat was accelerating; her senses were on the edge. And suddenly she could feel as something wrapped around her, small unseen tentacles enveloped around her body, suffocating her. This unseen enemy made her feel so helpless, it filled her heart with dread; it spoke of innumerable amounts of death and suffering. It seemed to be sucking the life out of her; all her hopes and dreams seemed to crumble with its slithering touch. She was dying, and with a painful realization she knew her friends would not come for her. They did not care. But no, she couldn't believe that, they were a pack, a family. Weren't they? They would come for her wouldn't they? Kagome felt tears brimming in her eyes. It was becoming too much, the never ending darkness plus the diminishing ray of hope…_

_Kagome awoke to a pair of golden eyes staring at her. Immediately all fear seeped from her eyes as the hanyou gently scooped her into his arms and leaped back into his previous perch on the tree._

"_S'alright Kagome" he muttered arranging the miko in his arms into a more comfortable position. Kagome sighed, she hated having those nightmares. Nonetheless she was thankful that InuYasha was always there, attempting to protect her even from her dreams. She smiled. "Thank you, InuYasha" Her small delicate hand wrapped around the cloth of his firerat, snuggling closer. "Keh" She giggled, and sighed contentedly when he placed her head under the crook of his neck, warm arms set protectively around her. Digging his nose into her hair he muttered, "Stupid wench, ain't got nothin' to be afraid of," He growled softly, the small rumble that carried throughout his body gave Kagome comfort. And as Kagome drifted back into the world of dreams InuYasha muttered. "I'll always be here Kagome…"_

_Oh, If only it had been true._

_-0o0o0o0o_

Kagome awoke to the soft nudging of a boot into her side. A boot which was being rather _persistent_. Grumbling, Kagome turned over to her other side. Shielding her eyes from the intruding sun, she did her best to glare at the figure before her. A quirked eyebrow was her response and Kagome grunted replying with a "Fine, fine, I'm up" A curt nod in her direction, along with a distasteful glance were the only indication that the demon was willing to wait. Something which Kagome was grateful for. She still recalled when in previous occasions if she did not wake up on the taiyoukais command he would leave and continue walking not stopping to allow her to gather her bearings and catch up. It had taken Kagome quite a while to reach the taiyoukai once she was done. Lesson learned Kagome had ever since awoken when Sesshomaru _required._

The day was warm, and Kagome smiled in content as the rays of the sun caressed her body. She sighed, casting a quick glance to her companion, "Where exactly are we headed, Sesshomaru?"

"I am seeking an old adviser" was his curt reply as he once again focused his gaze on the far horizon.

"What for though?" she inquired further, wary of the taiyoukais patience.

"We need you to learn how to channel your powers in the correct way." He stated.

"Correct way?" she bellowed, "Are you insinuating that I cannot work my powers properly?" Kagome huffed before continuing, the level of her anger rising, "Well Mr. I'm fucking better than you, I'll have you know that I have complete and absolute control of wherever the hell I happen to want to launch my power at!" However, as Kagome continued to dawdle about her complete and absolute control of her _definitely_ controlled powers, Sesshomaru simply quirked an eyebrow.

Eyeing her figure he sighed as once again she was _not_ controlling her powers. Kagome was glowing, a small faint pink light seemed to illuminate her skin and it only seemed to get brighter the angrier she got. Tendrils of her midnight hair began to float around her figure, the aura she exuded was nearly almost as powerful as Sesshomaru's – not that he'd ever admit that of course-.

Sesshomaru emitted a low growl, and let his own youki flow outwards slightly brushing her own, in what he thought, _hoped_, was a _soothing_ manner. However, that proved a difficult task, Sesshomaru was not one who offered comfort but sought dominance, trying to dominate her aura would only infuriate her. So having no option left he strode closer to her, lifting her lightly by the scruff of her collar.

"Listen, miko, you have no control over your aura even less so over your emotions, look." At this he grabbed one of her wrists and placed her hand close to her face so that she could observe the growing pink glow that her skin exuded.

"Stop it, now"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stared at her pink lighted hand.

"Leave me alone.." she muttered, "I can handle it" Kagome huffed and then squeaked, " Hey, you didn't have to do that!" she bellowed. Standing she dusted herself off, after being dropped rather roughly unto the ground and strolled over to Sesshomaru exclaimng "You didn't have to drop me like that you know.."

"Hnn" was the noncommittal response.

The day stretched on, and Kagome's thoughts wondered over the seemingly cold daiyoukai. She supposed that she should be thankful to the demon lord, he was after all the reason for which she was still alive today. Frowning she recalled when the first met and wondered just how long had she been away from her home.

_Two_ years…

Her mama would be worried. But Kagome shook those thoughts from her head, right now was not the time to think about that.

Glancing back to the demon lord, she couldn't help but be curious as to what he felt. She wondered what had become of Rin, and his loyal disfigured toad, along with the two headed dragon.

Kagome had not prodded him about what had happened before he came to find her. Not that she was about to do so now. Sesshomaru was not the most talkative person, and besides she doubted that although they've stopped trying to rip each other apart that he would trust her.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped, which caused a small "oomph!" from Kagome whom in her daydreaming had not noticed and thus was met with his backside.

"Sorry.." she mumbled.

A simple nod in her direction and then Sesshomaru inclined his head, as if listening for something while gently sniffing the air.

Suddenly he growled, it was deep and menacing and it made Kagome's hair stand on end.

"Foolish..." he muttered, and suddenly a loud cracking sound was heard as the ground below them split revealing giant tree roots aiming in their direction.

Kagome gasped, not only were these roost twice the size of Naraku's tentacles but there were millions of them and many more seemed to be rooting out from deep in the earth.

Kagome yelp as the ground below her opened up, making her loose her footing.

A blur of white passed in her line of vision and suddenly Kagome was above the air pressed non-too-gently into Sesshomaru's spike armor.

"You need to move quickly, are the ground will swallow you up" he said, and then as an afterthought, " for a tree whom is known for kindess he surely plays ruthless…"

"A tree?," Kagome exclaimed, "are you telling me this is a tree demon that's attacking us?"

"Indeed, or are you not aware that roots are part of a tree?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow and a small smirk tugging at his lips.

Kagome was startled, was he being sarcastic with her?

Kagome was used to being insulted but the way he said it, sounded like he was trying to make a joke.

Kagome blinked.

"I take that as a no, you were not aware."

Kagome came out of her stupor, exclaiming rather loudly, (unfortunate event for Sesshomaru's ears) that she was aware it was a tree…

"What I don't understand is why on earth a tree would attack us!"

"It's not an attack, he's _playing_, a test really."

"A test?"

Sesshomaru, whom had enough of Kagome's pointless questions answered with his usual "Hnn" before planting her back on the ground and moving forward.

The glow of his fingertips extended, his poison whip quickly melting any branches that dared enter his personal bubble.

Kagome huffed, deciding that if this was a test she wasn't just going to stand here and let Sesshomaru call her useless later on. Slowly a small glow appeared on Kagome hands.

She smiled when the glow did not expand further than what it should as it usually did.

Grinning excitedly now, Kagome barged head on into the mess of swirling leaves, and slithering roots.

She moved quickly, the training with Sesshomaru had helped her gain better agility, not that she didn't stumble upon imaginary objects every here and there sometimes.

But, at least she wasn't tripping every minute or so. She wasn't _useless_.

Sesshomaru smirked. Maybe the tree wasn't so foolish.

After all, he had gotten Kagome to fight. Not that she hadn't fought the occasional demon before, she had, but just not quite like this. She was moving quickly and gracefully, _almost_, he thought, _like a demon_.

Almost.

Kagome yelped as a slithering root wrapped around her ankle, pulling her into the ground and dragging her across it at an incredible speed. Dirt smeared her face, and several scratches began to adorn her porcelain skin.

"Sesshomaru!" she bellowed, just as the ground stopped speeding and a loud chuckle was heard behind her.

Kagome frowned; it was not a malicious laugh.

Tilting her head to the side she caught a glimpse of her captor, and gasped

Before her lay a tree that was possibly much taller than the Goshinbuko, not only that but it was a demon!

The face in the trunk smiled kindly at her.

"My, my never thought I'd see the day when the great Lord of the West would come for my help, and with a human childe no less.."

At that point Sesshomaru entered through the grove of trees, his beautiful hair billowing in the wind.

"Don't flatter yourself, Bokuseno…."

-0o0o00o-

Yes I know I might be going a bit slow, but please forgive me, first fan fiction ever, and I am trying my best.

Be patient.

All opinion are taken into account!

So review!

I will also work on making these chapters longer, but bear with me please, for now.


	3. Extensive Training

Mazes and Hills

Chapter 3

Extensive Training

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters.

_She was cold. His eyes were _so_ cold. She looked around, there wasn't anything, or anyone else around except him. And she knew that she _should_ be afraid, and yet she wasn't. There was something _oh_ so familiar about him. And she really craved something familiar. Slowly, she crept forward, his eyes locked on hers. _

_Finally, when she was near he closed the distance and embraced her. _

_He _gave_ her a name._

"_Kagome..." he muttered. But oh it sounded, so, so wrong. And his embrace wasn't comforting as she had hoped. It was dark, _he_ was dark, and she was suffocating. A deep pain began at the edges of her mind, begging her to 'get away'. There was something wrong. Yes, he was familiar, but it was wrong, it was repulsive. Oh, if only the throbbing in her head would stop so that she may think clearly. She ignored it though, because she was so desperate for anything familiar. She had been so lonely for so long, wandering without end. But now she had found someone, and he knew who she was. And as Kagome snuggled closer, he sighed contentedly, and she thought she felt him smile- _and it was wrong.

"_I've finally found you Kagome, don't run away like that again…"_

_Suddenly, she felt something else, another familiar tug in her mind- this tugging was stronger than the 'get away' nagging at her. It was coming from him. Quickly, she reached into his kimono, only to discover that the tugging of her senses came from a small pearl, it was incomplete though. However, before she could have a chance to analyze it further the small object began to glow brightly, changing slowly from its dark shade into a lighter somewhat pinker tone. At this, he growled, his eyes flashed red, and he extended claws she had not seen before. He launched himself at her, scratching her arms and any other exposed part of her nude body._

"_You weren't supposed to do that!" he bellowed. _

_And suddenly as the man before him transformed into a hideous beast, that nagging in her brain finally burst, and everything came rushing back._

_Oh, how she wished it hadn't._

Naraku. _His_ name was _Naraku…_

_o0o0o0__o (-) o0o0o0o_

Kagome grimaced, spitting blood into the ground she readjusted her grip of her sword and swung.

She was tired, and by all means, she should be dead now. She was huffing and puffing. But then again anyone who _trained_ with Sesshomaru as their tutor would've fainted by now, or worse. Over six damn hours of training- _yes,_ she should be dead by now. But then again she was stubborn and she'd be damned before giving in so easily into Sesshomaru.

She had been up since dawn '_training'_ with Sesshomaru and it was now nearing midday. Sometimes she though this was just his discreet way of attempting to murder her, but then again…

He depended on her, _everyone_ did. She was needed to find the remaining jewel pieces….

She launched, twirled, jumped, landed, sliced. Missed.

_Damn._

Quirking an eyebrow Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smirk as Kagome emitted something resembling a growl.

Sheathing his sword he stood from his crouched position, and signaled with a small nod. "Rest" and walked off into the edge of the clearing where he positioned himself under the shade of a tree. Reclining his head on its trunk he closed his eyes, small tendrils of his silver mane fluttering slightly with the wind.

Kagome huffed, dragging her sword behind her; she plopped herself a few feet to the side of Sesshomaru making sure that the tree provided some shade for her too.

Sesshomaru opened an eyelid to peek at Kagome's slovenly form on the ground. Her hair was a mess sticking out from here and there, she was drenched in sweat and her upper robe was tousled sliding slightly off of her shoulder. She had a rather very rumpled appearance overall. And yet, somehow, Sesshomaru thought she looked very beautiful.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hnn"

"What do you think?" Sesshomaru inhaled deeply and watched as she shifted her position on the ground to meet this gaze. They remained like this for several minutes, each examining the other's gaze.

Facing away Sesshomaru murmured "You will figure it out when the time comes…" with that said the once Lord of the Western Lands closed his eyes, and left her to ponder her thoughts.

It had been a week since they had spoken with Bokuseno concerning the questions that had lingered about her Miko abilities. All in all it hadn't help much, only helping in confirming that her Miko powers were unique in their nature which reacted according to her emotions. Although she tried to keep them in check, and had practiced with Sesshomaru to summon them upon will –much like her arrows, but instead to manifest it on her hands- rather than when she was on the brink of death.

Kagome sighed, reluctantly she abandoned her perch on the ground, sparing a glimpse in Sesshomaru's direction. He nodded his permission and she ascended down the path that lead to the old magic tree.

"Greetings, child" came the voice from seemingly all around.

"Good afternoon, Bokuseno" was her reply, a faint smile dancing upon her lips.

A rumbling was heard as from deep within the earth a large tree root protruded which despite its rough appearance wrapped itself around Kagome ever so tenderly and brought her closer to the tree. Cradled by the root Kagome mumbled a 'thank you' and lazily closed her eyes as her overworked figured relaxed in the trees company.

However before succumbing entirely into the waiting arms of sleep Kagome mumbled "Bokuseno, how long?"

A deep but comforting chuckled reverberated all around.

"In time child, in time"

"Hmm, everything revolves around time doesn't it?"

"Ah, indeed my child, but do not resent it, time can do much for you, you need to trust it, believe, time can do much for you indeed."

"Hm…I be-.." but Kagome never finished her statement as the arms of sleep pulled her into their welcoming embrace when the ancient tree's leaves rustled.

The wind whistled and out of it appeared the form of Sesshomaru, casting a look at Kagome's sleeping form he quirked an eyebrow at the old ancient tree.

"You work the child to her limits Sesshomaru"

"Hnn..."

"But she is powerful, no doubt, she'll withstand it"

"Hnn.."

"I just love your vocabulary..." Sesshomaru suppressed a growl; he'd forgotten the old tree had a spark of sarcasm, just what he needed.

Sesshomaru turned and prepared to walk away when a slithering root enveloped his figure. "I'm not a pup anymore."

"Haha, compared to me you'll always be a child, pup." Bokuseno chuckled, "Older than this girl you may be, but never older than me you shall be." And so without further ado, Bokuseno gently enveloped Sesshomaru in his branches and roots gingerly placing him next to the girl, and deftly ignoring Sesshomaru's grimace.

"Yes, a child you are still."

Soon, a silence settled and despite Sesshomaru's efforts to remain awake, he slept. Ah yes, how could he have forgotten the old tree's tricks? The leaves rustled.

-)0o0o0o0o0(-

"_I hate you!" she bellowed. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, taking in her battered appearance. Covered in mud from head to toe she glared at him, which vaguely made him think 'if looks could kill'._

_With a quirked eyebrow to mock her, he continued his forward march. She growled, and a loud resounding smack echoed._

_It was deadly silent. _

_Sesshomaru cast one glance at his now mud covered clothing, and not a second later Kagome found herself gasping for air in his grip, and thrown mercilessly aside to the ground. Any air she still contained evacuated her lungs, and she was sure she heard a rib or two crack. Once again Sesshomaru turned to leave, walking so far away that he became a blurred spot in the distance, but no matter how far he was he still heard the angry whisper of "I hate you…" along with a few suppressed sniffles, and the crunching of snow as she rose and followed his footsteps…_

_What he could not explain was why the words left him slightly bothered…._

(-0o0o0o0o-)

I know this is like super mage short and that I promised something longer, but I'm sorry I've been busy and to be honest also lacking some inspiration :S

But uhm I felt you all deserved an update, so here it is, and I'll do my best to write something longer and much more interesting in the next chapter alrighty?

Review – the source of inspiration.

Go click it.


	4. Approach

Mazes and Hills

Chapter 4

Reminiscing

Disclaimer: No! I don't own anything.

(0o0o0-o0o0o)

_Naraku_. His name was _**Naraku.**_

_Kagome gasped, struggling from the assaults he placed on her body. She was screaming. _

_Oh, Kami. _

_Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. __**Damn.**_

_She was running, running for her godforsaken life. Tears brimmed on the edge of her eyes. She had failed. _

_The dense forest scraped her knees and arms, legs, and parts of her bared skin, which was pretty much, everything. Behind her she could hear Naraku laughing, taunting her. Once in a while he would get close enough and wrap his tentacles around her, nearly absorbing her into his body before she set herself free again and kept running._

_She emerged in a clearing and, despite the beautiful view of sparkling water and green grass with a great stretch of endless sky and cloud; she could not bring herself to admire it. Her body was reaching exhaustion, her limbs weakened by the second and soon enough she was staggering, wobbling until finally she collapsed unto the earth, her breathed ragged with an erratic heartbeat that seemed about to burst from her chest._

_He was there, approaching her figure slowly and he couldn't help but smile, his sickening laugh echoing in the clearing as he neared her prone form. Now that he though of it, maybe having her alive wouldn't be so bad. He might have use for her now._

_Wrapping a slimy tentacle around her body he began dragging her towards him, the look of sheer terror in her eyes filling him with glee. However, suddenly he dropped her, his eyes wide and disbelieving. A strong aura was approaching, an aura with an unforgettable owner. Visions of white and gold filled Naraku's mind, as he remembered previous battle encounters. He grimaced, it seemed like the wench wasn't the only survivor. _

_**Damn.**_

_The earth seemed to stand silent with only Kagome's ragged breathing interrupting it._

_0o00o0o0o0_

"There's something nearby…" she muttered. Unwrapping herself from the several roots and leaves that encased her body Kagome stepped unto the ground. Her eyes scanning the surrounding.

"Bokuseno, where's Sesshomaru?" she questioned, looking up at the tree. There was a slight breeze in the air almost as if he were sighing. The leaves rustled and he spoke,

"To ward off the aura approaching"

Kagome's eyes widened, "...But it's too strong." She said. The few remaining strings of sleep snapped from Kagome and she became fully alert. Walking on agile feet she grabbed her bow and arrows, and headed off toward the clearing from which the aura emanated. "Be careful, child" said the tree. Kagome only took a second to smile reassuringly, before setting of running.

O0o0oo0o0o0oO

_Kagome's heart was beating way too fast, it drummed loudly in her ears, and she didn't seem to be getting enough oxygen. The wind blew harshly and her skin prickled from the cold._

_Standing at opposite ends of the field was Naraku, Kagome fallen somewhere in the middle, and to the other side a great white dog._

_Time was frozen, but Kagome could feel it, someone was about to hit play. And of course it just had to be her fault anyway. Kagome's body decided it was the perfect time to sneeze. Disruption of silence. Oh, damn he's growling. And Plunge. Click, Play. _

0o0o0o0o0o

I am absolutely sorry, but this is a very short chapter unfortunately….i was going to add more but felt I had delayed it long enough and decided just to post what I had..sorry but college applications make a jumble out of you life!

Well till next chapter guys!

Again my apologies! D:


	5. Barriers

**A/N** So yes I am aware that many of you have questions and are absolutely confused…

Do not worry it will all be cleared up in time okie?

So just have patience with me alright?

And uhm yes the words in italics are flashbacks, italics will also be used with the characters thoughts (sometimes). But for the most part they represent flashbacks.. and yes at the beginning they were in no particular order just glimpses of things past, but now they're gunna be a bit more ordered so have no fear! I shall try to make some sense in here!

Yes ? any other questions please leave them in comments :D or you could also ya' know leave a lil sum sumthing saying how awesome I am :P jus sayin'….no pressure….none…have I mentioned I like comments?

Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything.

Mazes and Hills

Chapter 5

0o0o0

_It was ferocious. There was blood everywhere. The beautiful snow had streaks of red and snarls and grunts filled the air along with the roars of thousands of demons. Before her eyes was the figure of a great white dog with a missing limb, not that that made him any less formidable of a foe. Naraku was struggling to match the great dog demon, and so of course as the coward he was he smiled wickedly and called reinforcements._

_Kagome stared, shocked. _

_He wasn't going to make it- not like this._

_On tired legs and rasping lungs Kagome stood to her feet, a movement that did not go unnoticed by either creature. The dog growled at her, an angry snarl spreading across his features, while Naraku barked out orders of "Get the girl and do not let her escape!"_

_And just like that over a hundred demons came surging forwards to get her. Kagome stood her ground, and braced herself for impact. But, it never came; only a loud snarl made her open her eyes. Standing before her was the great white dog…and something flickered at the edges of her mind…..the golden eyes …. too many images rushed past her eyes…the missing limb, those movements.. and then suddenly she knew…she remembered…_

_A gasp "Sesshomaru…" she whispered._

_The great dog demon gave a snarl that could've meant anything. But it didn't matter, because at last, finally, she'd found someone familiar. Some facts were still blurry and she didn't have the time to concentrate and sort out her thoughts_

_"Get her!" _

"_No…" she rasped…"No.." and with a determined glint in her eye she marched forward casting a quick glance at the dog next to her._

_He growled as a response, which Kagome understood to mean somewhere between 'no', or 'go away'._

"_Well then…suit yourself..." She smiled a wicked edge to it as the demons neared. "Just don't get in the way or you'll burn.."_

_The wind shifted and the dog demons hair stood on end, he cast a glance at the girl. She was standing with her arms to her sides, her palms facing forward and they were glowing slightly pink, tendrils of her dark hair billowed around her as the air crackled with energy._

_He decided that maybe moving away was a good idea. With a final crunch to the beast he'd been fighting Sesshomaru leaped to a fair distance away…even then he could feel her powers._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome dodged a swipe from a demon above her and released her arrow. "Sesshomaruu!" she bellowed. Where was he? There was a huge mass of demons and it was impossible to try and distinguish anything from the next.

"Seshooo- aaagh!" A clawed hand wrapped around her torso and the sight of magenta stripes made her sigh a relieved breath.

"You're a fool, you should've remained with Bokuseno" Kagome huffed and turned up her nose as Sesshomaru clawed at an approaching demon. "Where are they all coming from..?" Stepping away from the shelter of Sesshomaru's presence Kagome poised with arrows at the ready firing at the never ending demons.

She was going to run out of arrows. Shoot.

"Ehm…Sesshomaru?"

"Hnn" came the grunted response.

"Maybe we should go.." she said wincing as she took out her last weapon , took aim and totally missed the intended demon. _Oh crap._

"Sesshomaru?"

"_Fine"_ he said "Hold on to me"

Kagome obeyed immediately clinging onto his torso as the wind swirled around them, Sesshomaru's youki lifting them into the air, and …

And the sky was suddenly purple, Kagome gasped as she felt them hit the barrier. The shock it sent through her was horrible she couldn't help but scream, if it had been bad for her and she hadn't even been in direct contact she didn't want to know how bad it felt for Sesshomaru. She became aware that they were falling, and she clung on desperately unto Sesshomaru whose growls she could feel reverberating in his chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_There was light everywhere, pink tendrils that expanded until they formed a dome around her. Outside her shield rivulets of energy sparkled across it, snapping and twisting out purifying any demons that had been stupid enough to stop and watch._

_Her eyes were a burning blue ocean. A fiery storm of dark depths._

_She was surprised at herself, truth be told, but she wasn't about to question where all this came from. As long as she killed Naraku she didn't mind._

_Snapping her eyes towards Sesshomaru she smirked , apparently the dog had deemed the sky safer, not that she blamed him, she could see that practically the whole ground was glowing slightly pink, or maybe it was just because she was seeing through her dome._

_Well might as well and get it over with right?_

_Trusting in the unknown force that invaded her body Kagome let it expand._

_It felt right._

_When the light dissipated there was not a single soul on the ground, save for the figure of Kagome's slumped form._

_0o0o_

_Haha and yes it will end there because I say so. Bwahaha :P_

_But on the other hand now you all sort of have an idea as to how sessh and kagome found each other..kind off ..bwhahahah :D_

_Review!_


End file.
